1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a positive electrode active material for a lithium secondary battery, a method of preparing the positive electrode active material, a positive electrode for a lithium secondary battery including the positive electrode active material, and a lithium secondary battery including the positive electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the use of lithium secondary batteries as power sources for mobile phones, camcorders, and laptops has increased remarkably. The positive electrode active material affects the capacity of the lithium secondary battery. As such, whether a lithium secondary battery is usable for a long time at high efficiency or maintains its initial capacity after charging and discharging cycles depends on the chemical characteristics of the positive electrode active material.
Examples of positive electrode active materials used in lithium secondary batteries include lithium transition metal compounds, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, and LiMnO2.
However, the characteristics (such as capacity and lifetime) of positive electrode active materials developed so far are not satisfactory. Thus, there have been attempts to substitute an element of the positive electrode active material with another element, or add another element to the positive electrode active material.